yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Quest for Wisdom Part 1. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. The episode began with Sunset was thinking about what would be like to be a Power Ranger. Apple Bloom: Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Huh? Oh, Apple Bloom, What's up? Apple Bloom: It's Shining Armor and Dean Cadance, They're back from their one week honeymoon! Sunset Shimmer: Then, Let's go see them! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't wait! Outside of Canterlot High, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance arrived from their honeymoon. Shining Armor: Hello, Everyone! We're back! Dean Cadance: Hello! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! Cadance! (hugged her big brother and sister-in-law) I've missed you guys so much! Shining Armor: We've missed you too, Twily. At the Secret Lab, Nadira brought a baby crib to hide. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Nadira. Nadira: Pinkie Pie, I didn't see you come in. Pinkie Pie: Have you heard about Shining Armor and Dean Cadance? Nadira: Shh, (whispers) Not so loud, Pinkie. Ransik: What's going on here?! (notice the baby crib) Nadira, What's with that baby crib? Nadira: Now, Daddy. I can explain everything. Ransik: Don't tell me you and Lucas are.. Nadira: No, Daddy. We're not even married yet. Ransik: What is it then? Nadira: (looked left and right) Can you keep a secret? Ransik: Of course. So, Nadira whispers in her father's ear. Ransik: Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are having a baby!? Pinkie Pie: It's true, Ransik. Nadira: Just promise not to tell Twilight, Daddy. They want to surprise her. Ransik: Of course, Nadira. You and Pinkie can count on me. My lips are sealed. Kegler: Ransik! Someone's coming! Ransik: Don't just stand there, You two! Hide the crib! And so, They did hide the crib as Sunset came to see Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik? Ransik: Hello, Sunset. Thank you for coming. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, I want to talk to you about being a Power Ranger. Ransik: (realizing the day must come) Sunset, Gather the rest of your friends. There's something we all need to talk about. Sunset Shimmer: Right away, Ransik. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's Lair. Nightmare Moon: Grrr, It doesn't make any sense! We can't even get rid of those foolish Power Rangers! Tirek: There must be some way to destroy them. Sombra: There is, Tirek. I have resurrected more then one monster. (show them two monstrous figures) Behold, Serrator, King of the Nighlok. And Vexacus, A shark-themed bounty hunter. Chrysalis: Oh my. Serrator: The Nighlok King has returned! Vexacus: What is your bidding, Nightmare Moon? Nightmare Moon: Well, I have a special job for you two. Tirek: Yes, So, Listen carefully. (gets hit by Nightmare Moon's staff) Ow! Nightmare Moon: Silence! I give the orders around here, Tirek! Serrator, Vexacus. I want you to destroy the Harmony Power Rangers and I'll see to it You'll have your revenge on the Power Rangers who destroyed you. Vexacus: Hmmm, The Harmony Power Rangers, That should be easy enough. Serrator: Yes, Our revenge will soon be at hand. So, The two foes set off into earth. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon sensed a new Element of Harmony glowing for it's new chosen one. Nightmare Moon: (gasped) A new Element of Harmony has been released. Back with Ransik, Twilight and the girls. Ransik: I've called you all here because I have something to show you all. Twilight Sparkle: Really? What is it, Ransik? Ransik: This. (showing them the seventh Element of Harmony as it glows) How could this be? The Element of Wisdom has never shined any light until now. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Now that is awesome. Sunset Shimmer: Why's it still glowing now? Ransik: I think we have found a new chosen one of the new Element of Harmony. Suddenly, There was danger showing in the viewing map. Ransik: It looks like Vexacus and Serrator has returned to cause trouble. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Dean Cadance: Please be careful, Twilight. At the city, Serrator and Vexacus are attacking with their army of Kelzaks and Moogers. Vexacus: (evil laughs), I'd just love the sound of destruction. Serrator: As do I, Vexacus. No one can stop us now. Rainbow Dash: Except us! Serrator: So, Those are the so called Harmony Force Rangers. Vexacus: Let's get rid of them! Serrator: Yes, Let's. Kelzaks! Moogers! Attack! So, The Mane 6 fought off as many Kelzaks and Moogers they can. Back at the lab, The Light Wisdom Keyblade appears in Sunset's grip. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, This is just too amazing. Ransik: The Light Wisdom Keyblade. Diabolico: It seems the keyblade has chosen her as it's wielder. Deker: Sunset, Are you prepared to learn to use your keyblade? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, I'm ready. Shining Armor: Go easy on her, Deker. Deker: I know what I'm doing, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: Okay, But just don't over do it. Ransik: Careful, We don't want any mess around here. Dean Cadance: So, Ransik. Did Twilight know about me and the baby yet? Ransik: Not yet, Cadance. And don't worry, You're secret is perfectly safe. Back with the Mane 6. Rainbow Dash: What? That all you got? Serrator: (summoning more Kelzaks and Moogers) We're just getting started! Applejack: Oh, What the hay!? Rarity: You'd just have to jinx it, Didn't you, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Touché. Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Girls, We can't let them beat us! Pinkie Pie: Twilight's right, Evil will never win! So, They kept on fighting off the Kelzaks and Moogers. Back at the lab, Sensei Kanoi and Mentor Ji arrived. Ransik: Ah, Sensei Kanoi, Mentor Ji, How glad I am of you two pay a visit. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: We came as soon as we heard of Serrator and Vexacus' return, Ransik. Ransik: It is the work of Nightmare Moon and Sombra. She's up to something. Mentor Ji: That's why we're here, Ransik. Our rangers are on their way to help Twilight and the others. Back with Mane 6. Twilight Sparkle: (after defeating the Kelzaks and Moogers) Now, It's yours and Vexacus' turn, Serrator! Serrator: Oh, We'll see about that. As Twilight and friends fought off Vexcus and Serrator, They were no match for them. Rainbow Dash: Oh man, They're way too strong. Applejack: I knew that was a tough fight, How in thunderation are we gonna win this? Serrator: It's hopeless, Harmony Rangers. You're all finished! Vexacus: Say goodbye! (about to strike) Just then, An attack from the Octozord came out of nowhere. The Ninja Storm and Samurai Power Rangers came to the rescue. Vexacus: What!? Serrator: Impossible! Fluttershy: It's the Ninja Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) And the Samurai Rangers! Jayden and Lauren Shiba, Kevin, Mia Watanabe, Mike, Emily and Antonio Garcia! Cameron Watanabe: Hold on, Twilight. We got your backs! Antonio Garcia: Are you girls okay? Applejack: Yeah, Thanks to y'all. Rarity: And we're very pleased to make your acquaintances, Samurai Rangers. Jayden Shiba: Same here, Rarity. (to Lauren) Shall we, Big Sister? Lauren Shiba: I believe we shall, Little Brother. Kevin: Just like old times. Mia Watanabe: You said it. Mike: Let's do this! Emily: We've defeated Serrator once, We can do it agian! Antonio Garcia: Vamanos, My friends! Tori Hanson: Way ahead of you, Antonio. Dustin Brooks: It's show time! Hunter Bradley: Ready, Blake? Blake Bradley: Ready, Hunter! Cameron Watanabe: It's now or never! Marah: We're with ya, Cuz! Kapri: Yeah, Totally! Shane Clarke: Twilight, You and the girls lead the way. Twilight Sparkle: With pleasure, Shane. It's Morphin Time! So, All the rangers activated they're morphers. Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! The Morphing sequence of the Harmony Force Rangers begins. Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Altogether: Ha! The Morphing sequence of the Ninja Rangers begins. Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! The Morphing sequence of the Samurai Rangers begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! All Together: Power Ranger Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm Symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Red Ranger, Ready! Kevin: Samurai Blue Ranger, Ready! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Pink Ranger, Ready! Mike: Samurai Green Ranger, Ready! Emily: Samurai Yellow Ranger, Ready! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Gold Ranger, Ready! Lauren Shiba: Samurai Princess Red Ranger, Ready! All Together: Rangers Together, Samurai Forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai Symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke and explosions as the Rangers charged and fight Vexacus and Serrator. Cameron Watanabe: (goes into Super Samurai Mode) Super Samurai Mode! Antonio, Let's give Twilight a hand! Antonio Garcia: You got it, Cam! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword, Full Power! Rarity: Generosity Staff, Energy Orb! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Serrator: What!? Vexacus: That's not possible! Twilight, Rarity, Cam and Antonio altogether: Final Strike! And so, They've defeated Serrator and Vexacus. Rainbow Dash: Oh, Yeah! We won! Kevin: Not yet we didn't, Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, Serrator has gotten bigger. Serrator: (evil laugh) You think you can defeat me again like this!? Vexacus: Scroll of Empowerment, Descend! (got him self bigger) This is only the beginning of the end of your world! Rarity: Let's summon the Zords. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Arise! Then, The Harmony Zords appeared. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Combine! The Zords combined themselves into the Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Full Power! Cameron Watanabe: They're gonna need some help. (on communicator) Cyber Cam, Get the Zords Ready! Cyber Cam: I'm on it, My man. Ninja Zords, Prepare for battle! Soon, All the Ninja Zords came just in time. Shane Clarke: Storm Megazord! The Hawk Zord, Dolphin Zord and Lion Zord combined into the Storm Megazord. Shane Clarke: Storm Megazord, Power Up! Hunter Bradley: Thunder Megazord! Crimson Insectizord and Navy Beetlezord were combined into the Thunder Megazord. Hunter Bradley: Thunder Megazord, Power Up! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Star Megazord! The Samurai Star Chopper became the Samurai Star Megazord. Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Star Megazord, Power Up! Shane, Hunter and Cam: Power Disc, Locked and Dropped! Cameron Watanabe: Inetiate, Hurricane Megazord! The Ninja Firebird was summoned and combined all three Megazords into the Hurricane Megazord. Ninja Storm Rangers: Hurricane Megazord! Marah and Kapri: Crane Zord, Combine! The Crane Zord was combined on the back of the Hurricane Megazord into it's flight mode. Ninja Storm Rangers: Hurricane Megazord, Flight Mode! Jayden Shiba: Like old times! Samurai Rangers: Right! So, The Samurai Rangers activate their Samuraizers and Antonio activates his Samurai Morpher. Samurai Rangers: Samurai Rangers! Jayden and Lauren: Fire! Kevin: Water! Mia Watanabe: Sky! Mike: Force! Emily: Earth! Jayden Shiba: Lion Folding Zord! Lauren Shiba: Tiger Zord! Jayden Shiba: Bull Zord! Lauren Shiba: And Shark Zord! Kevin: Dragon Folding Zord and Swordfish Zord! Mia Watanabe: Turtle Folding Zord! Mike: Bear Folding Zord and Beetle Zord! Emily: Ape Folding Zord! Antonio Garcia: Octozord, Clawzord, LightZord, Let's do this! Samurai Rangers: Mega Mode Power! Lauren Shiba: Lead the way, Jayden. Jayden Shiba: Ultimate Samurai Combination! All the Samurai Zords combined into the Samurai Gigazord. Samurai Rangers: Samurai Gigazord, We are united! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Awesome! Applejack: Amazing! Rarity: My stars.. I've never seen such Megazords like those before! Twilight Sparkle: I think I have an idea. Rainbow Dash: Whatever it is, Twilight. We're with ya. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Follow my lead. (on communicator) Get ready, Cam. We're going to combine with your Megazord and help you defeat Vexacus. Cameron Watanabe: We're ready when you are, Twilight! Harmony Rangers: Initiating combination with the Hurricane Megazord! The Elemental Megazord combined with the Hurricane Megazord into it's Elemental Mode. Shane Carlke: All Right! Hunter Bradly: Way to go, Twilight! Dustin Brooks: Cool! Harmony Force and Ninja Storm Rangers: Hurricane Megazord, Elemental Mode! The Megazord landed and fought Vexacus. Twilight Sparkle: Let's finish him off! Shane Clarke: We're with you all the way, Twilight! Harmony Force and Ninja Storm Rangers: Elemental Typhoon Power! The Megazord uses it's Elemental Typhoon Power and finished off Vexacus. Vexacus: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!... (screamed and exploded) Twilight Sparkle: (on communicator) Jayden, Lauren, Get ready. We're going to combine our Megazord to your Samurai Gigazord and help you defeat Serrator. Jayden Shiba: You got it, Twilight. Lauren Shiba: Just say the word and we'll be ready. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Initiating combination with the Samurai Gigazord! The Elemental Megazord combined with the Samurai Gigazord. Pinkie Pie: Weee. Jayden Shiba: All right! Antonio Garcia: Fantastica, Harmony Rangers! Harmony Force and Samurai Rangers: Samurai Gigazord, Elemental Mode! Serrator: You foolish rangers, You think your powerful megazord is enough to defeat me!? Twilight Sparkle: We know it is, Serrator! Jayden Shiba: (goes into his Shogun Mode) Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors! Symbol Power! Harmony Force and Samurai Rangers: Ultimate Elemental Samurai Slash! Serrator: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours. After the Power Rangers victory, Sunset was looking at the Wisdom Morpher. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, It looks really amazing. Ransik: That is the Wisdom Morpher. It was meant for the one who was chosen by the Element of Wisdom. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, You know how much about it then anyone else, But does that mean I could be a ranger too? Ransik: You'll get your chance soon enough, Sunset. But not just yet. You'll have to earn the right to claim the Wisdom Morpher. Sunset Shimmer: What can I do, Ransik? Ransik: Hmmm, Nadira, Do you know a planet called "Phaedos"? Nadira: I think so, Daddy. (brought out the book) Itassis asked me to take note and made a book out of it. Ransik: Excellent. Sunset, To prove your worth for the Wisdom Morpher. You must go to Phaedos. There, You will meet the master warrior, Dulcea. That way, You'll learn more about using the Light Wisdom Keyblade. Sunset Shimmer: Okay, I'll go there. And I'll do what I must to become a ranger. Ransik: Good. (to Diabolico) Diabolico, Release the portal. Diabolico: Yes, Ransik. Trans-Dimenational Portal Opening... Now! Diabolico opens the portal to the planet Pheados. Itassis: Remember, Susnet. There is no turning back after you take the first step. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Itassis. I'll be careful. Diabolico: Good luck, Sunset. Ransik: Never forget your destiny. Sunset Shimmer: I promise, Ransik. I'll be back. So, Sunset stepped into the portal to Pheados. As Sunset came to Pheados. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Planet Pheados. Just then, A strange warrior in a turquoise robe came to oppose Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: (gasps) Who're you!? Get back! To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225